Programming recorders, such as digital video recorders (DVR) or personal video recorders (PVR), may be devices that receive programming events via one or more communication paths and record the programming events to a storage medium. Programming recorders may include, but are not limited to set-top boxes, portable media players, and/or software for personal computers. Programming recorders may be incorporated into other devices including, but not limited to, communications receivers (such as satellite and/or cable receivers) and/or display devices (such as televisions). Programming recorders may be operable to receive programming requests from a user and fulfill those programming requests by receiving the programming event and recording the received programming event to the storage medium.